bioniclefandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Inaccuracies / Complaints
Greetings, I looked everywhere for a way to tell someone about this, but, finding none, decided to just go to the forums. It has come to my attention that all profiles of every Bionicle contain certains characteristics, such as Kanohi, Toa Tools, Toa/Turaga/Matoran, etc.. I am a die-hard Bionicle fan, and know most everything about it, but for the few items I don't know off the top of my head, I reference here. Because of this, it pains me greatly when I see something inaccurate, imprecise, or just downright wrong. One of these items is the Profiles. Here are my complaints: - Matoran have a Kanohi listed. Jaller is the only Matoran EVER to have worn an actual Kanohi, which is a Mask of Power. (I am a non-professional etymologist, and as of such, the proper term for a normal mask is Nohi, but that's not important). However, all other Matoran Bios have Kanohi listed, which is not right. As you will recall from the book by Greg Farshtey, Legends of Metru Nui, Matoran wear masks made of disks with a power level of six or lower, and the power is lost when they are melted down. - Of the profiles of Bionicles that have multiple forms (Matorn/Metru/Hordika, and others), only the most current form is listed, and the most up-to-date information. While this is not a problem for the most current items, sometimes I just want the older stuff. Separate profiles should be made for each individual form. - The profiles are highly inconsistent. Some of them are very detailed, well organized, have decent pictures, and overall, are well done. Others are sloppy, have bad writing, horrible pictures, and are completely incoherent. There should really be an overall template for doing this. An admin or moderator should really oversee that this does not occur. (On a side note: I was looking at Kazi's profile, and I just wanted to mention that Toa of Lighting have already been made. Toa Inika literally means 'Hero of Lighting,' which is characterized by 'Toa' meaning Hero, 'Inai' meaning Lighting, and the suffix 'ka' meaning (when combined with Inai) 'of Lighting.' In a similar fashion, to correctly say 'Hero of Fire' in Matoran, one would say 'Toa Taka,' pronounced \TO uh - TAH kuh\, and Toa Hordika means vaguely, 'Hero of Beasts'. For information of my project on trying to piece together an ENTIRE Matoran language, email me at onua292@gmail.com. Please only email me if you're familiar with etymology.) :Kanohi only means mask. It doesn't necessarily mean mask of power. That is according to the Bionicle Encyclopedia. :The rest, you should fix yourself. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 03:26, September 9, 2012 (UTC) :It's a contextual thing. Since all Kanoka have some level of power, it can be assumed that Kanoka means 'Disk of Power.' This combined with the fact that stress is placed on the second portion of the word (suggesting that it may be dinym in nature) and that the Kanohi Dragon has the visage of bearing Masks of Power, point the the logical conclusiont that a literal translation of Kanohi means Mask of Power. (This also points to the idea that a Bionicle can naturally sense power around it, even if a source may not be obtained) However, like most languages, words are not always correctly used, and thus result in cacology. :As for fixing it myself, not being an admin or moderator, I do not feel as if I should be held responsible for the quality of the content that appears on this wiki. If you have no problem with inaccuracies or lack of quality, then do not feel as if you need to fix it. The suggestions were from an enthusiastic viewer standpoint. ::If an official source describes a matoran mask as a kanohi, than it is a kanohi. Complain to Greg Farshtey. Two, the philosophy of a wiki is to be bold, if you see a problem, fix it. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 20:03, September 10, 2012 (UTC) ::Very well. However, I insist that my hours of study over-ride your simple read-and-accept approach. Keep in mind that the idea of a writer is to use language that is common at the time to express his will. Farshtey does that, using the proverbial vernacular of Matoran. I highly doubt that he has gone through and specifically designed a whole grammar scheme and phoneme syllabary specifically for a few lines of an encyclopedia for book. ::Besides, if Kanohi simply meant 'mask', why is a mask of power never referred to as anything more (besides the attaching of a name)? Why is the Kanohi Vahi not called the Kanohi Vahi Nui? A logical approach asserts that either: ::A - All names in Bionicle have a natural 'of power' associated with them. ::B - Kanohi and Kanoka have a specific piece that signifies 'of power.' Kanohi=mask. Mask=Kanohi. All Matoran wear masks=all Matoran wear Kanohi. How about it we adjust the Matoran pages to read "Powerless or Hau or whatever"? --[[User:Bold Clone|'Bold']] [[User Talk:Bold Clone|'Clone']] 00:18, September 14, 2012 (UTC) You entirely miss the point of what I'm saying, but, this argument is completely pointless. You merely read and absorb, and I study and formulate using logic. I care not what you do, my entire original point was to make known that the Matoran do not have masks of power. If this is addressed, so be it, if not, then I have lost faith in the Bionicle-loving population. If you wish to comment on my language interpretation, don't. I've poured hours into this single word alone: Kanohi, and another hour into Kanoka. If I were not absolutely positive that my logic had more merit than what was given to me, I never would have mentioned it. I've developed a new alphabet to better fit the language, put quite a bit of my time and skills in etymology to making connections in different languages (Ex. Mahri is from the Hebrew 'Mahra', meaning 'bitter water' | Carapar is from the word 'Carapace' suggesting that the Barraki are insectoid in nature), and I've even bothered to make a grammar structure and modify chute-speak so that it makes sense without having English next to it. My point is, if I gave you a text and translation, you could accept it, or verify it. I've done just that, modifying where things need modifying, extending where things need extending, and bit by bit, I'm piecing together a new tongue. So unless you're comparing notes, do not criticize my work unless you can LOGICALLY disprove it. And by that, I don't mean a 'the Encyclopedia says so' argument. I own most of the Bionicle books (except the Dark Hunters book), however I do not complain about how bad the articles are here (since the Tuma55 incident). Mostly I would update them a bit if the articles are outdated or need more info....There is a phrase call "helping out" and so I am helping out by sharing my knowledge of Lego to others. (talk) 00:03, September 15, 2012 (UTC) We don't accept fanon work. You should know that. Kanohi are masks. The masks can have power or no power. Masks with power are masks of power, and masks without power are powerless masks. --[[User:Bold Clone|'Bold']] [[User Talk:Bold Clone|'Clone']] 14:58, September 15, 2012 (UTC) A- I know you don't accept fan work. For that specific reason, my project is independent of the wiki. I just thought I'd put it here, for no other reason than to attract attention. B- Your argument lacks rigour. Kanohi are masks, but I'd argue that they're more than that. I've logically asserted my claim, and I expect all in opposition to do the same. C- Because I'm really lazy, if you do wish to 'compare notes' as I've said, just email me.